


No Regrets

by atlanxic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Other, Overstimulation, PIV Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa distracts Iwaizumi from his coursework and gets what's coming to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa is genderfluid dfab and Iwaizumi is agender dmab. It's set post-canon in their shared apartment.

"Hey, Hajime," Oikawa started, not looking up from its DS. "We should fuck."

Iwaizumi did a slight double-take, and then sighed at himself for being surprised. Of course Oikawa wanted to fuck. When didn't it.

"You should study," he replies. That's what he's doing, hunched over the coffee table on the other end of their couch. Oikawa is leaning against the arm rest, feet on his back. This kind of casual contact, he'd quickly gotten used to after they moved in together. Its incessant horniness, not so much.

"I already did," Oikawa whines. The most irritating part is that he knows it did. It wakes up early, even on the weekends, and normally when Iwaizumi rolls out of bed, he finds it highlighting its pretty notes while nibbling on breakfast. It doesn't just study, it practically makes an art of it. Iwaizumi's notes look haphazard in comparison, even though he's no push-over himself.

Oikawa curls its toes against his back. It feels fucking weird. "Come onn," it whines. "I'm bored and I keep thinking about your cock." He blushes. That's another thing he can never get used to, is how Oikawa just /says/ shit like that, as if it's nothing to be ashamed of.

"Fuck yourself, then," he mutters, "I'm busy."

"You already finished what you really need to get done today," Oikawa states. He hates how it's always right about these things. He had indeed finished the essay that was due tomorrow morning. Right now he was reading ahead a bit. Or trying to.

"You don't know that," he retorts.

"It's true!" Oikawa replies, indignant. "You would have put on another pot of coffee when you got up if you needed to get more done tonight."

"Maybe I want to get ahead for once," he snaps.

"Your attention has been wandering for half an hour," it replies. "Come onnn, just fuck me intead." It removes its leg from his back. He looks over to see it with one leg draped over the back of the couch. Its shirt is riding up as it arches slightly against the arm rest and it's staring at him in exactly the way it knows he can't resist and he.. would be lying if he said he hated it, but since when has that stopped him.

"You're annoying as fuck, you know that," he says, but dog-ears his reading and turns towards Oikawa on the couch. It grins widely, a smile that's a bit too cute for how lewd its body language is. He grabs its thigh and pushes it back until it's pressed beside its torso. It whines appreciatively. "You better not regret this."

"I could never regret you, Hajime." Again with those fucking lines! Iwaizumi leans in to kiss it before it can see the blush rising on his cheeks, but he's pretty sure it notices somehow anyway, judging from the way it laughs into the kiss. He hears a thunk as it drops its DS the short distance to the floor, and then its hand is at the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

They make out for a while, slow and easy. His hips are pressed against it, and he feels like the position should be uncomfortable for it, but it doesn't complain. He suspects it likes being uncomfortable. It doesn't take long for it to start gasping and squirming under him. He's annoyed to find himself getting into it quickly as well, half hard just from dry humping and the sound of its voice.

When he pulls back, it licks its lips, and he swallows at the sight. It's flushed, and splayed beneath him in an overtly submissive way. He knows it's calculated to get to him, but damn does it work. He moves his hand from its thigh to grab its wrist instead, pins both of them on either side of its head on the arm rest, and leans in to kiss it again. It moans against his mouth, wraps its long legs around his waist. He kisses down its neck, and then skips past its shirt to bite at its stomach. It moans openly, mutters his name.

He lets go of its wrists to palm at its thighs apart again. He never gets tired of Oikawa's legs, their plush curves just barely hiding hard muscle. He doesn't get tired of the way it starts trembling when he plays with them, either. He scoots down to press his mouth to its inner thigh. It splays its legs wider in an invitation. He bites down, hard.

It flinches and pushes at his head. "Not so hard, Hajime," it pouts. Its voice kind of gets to him. So does the bruise rising on its thigh. He presses his thumb against it and Oikawa whines. "Meanie."

"Sorry," he says, grinning, not sorry at all. He's gentler when he kisses its thigh again, though. He lets one hand wander to its ass. Sliding his hands up the tiny exercise shorts Oikawa loves wearing is one of the best things about dating it. No matter how much he'd fantasized about doing just that when they were in high school, it didn't measure up to the real thing. He could never have dreamed up the noise it makes, the way it arches into his touch.

He slides his other hand up the front of its shorts, presses his thumb against its folds. He's not surprised to note that it's not wearing underwear. He knows it well enough by now.

"What if I fucked you with those shorts still on," he says, as much to himself as to Oikawa.

"Fuck off, these were expensive," it replies. He flicks his thumb over its clit and it gasps.

"Are you sure," he asks. He's surprised at himself, how much he wants to.

"I'm sure," its voice cracks. It swats his hands away and shoves the shorts down. He pulls them off the rest of the way.

"Do you have any you'd be okay with getting fucked in?" he asks, not quite ready to let it go.

"I didn't know you were so interested," Oikawa says. There's something in its voice that makes him feel like he's the one pinned. It's not going to forget this. It's going to bring this up again at the worst possible time, and he's going to (almost) regret mentioning it.

He leans in to lap between its legs instead of responding. His broad hands push its legs apart until its almost uncomfortable. It whines and grabs his hair. It's really wet already. He wonders how long it had been thinking about fucking him before it mentioned anything. He wondered what exactly it had been fantasizing about.

He considers asking, but he's already really hard and god, having his face up in its junk really makes it hard not to think about sliding more than just his tongue past its entrance.

"You ready?" he asks.

"I've been ready!" it replies. It reaches under the couch to grab a condom. He sits up to slide his pants and briefs off.

It leans forward to slide the condom onto him. He's momentarily mesmerized by its long fingers. It leans back on the couch again, resting its head on the arm rest and licking its lips. "Come on."

He pushes one of its legs against its chest and lines himself up. He groans loudly when he slides in. It moans beneath him.

He starts a slow rhythm. He knows it gets impatient, and he loves watching it fall apart. It rolls its hips up to match his pace, determined. Its legs are already shaking, though.

He leans down to kiss its neck, wet and messy. It's a bit gross, but he knows it likes that. It groans, sounding almost like it's about to cry. He lets himself get a bit faster, but not by much.

"Hajime, please," it whines. "Fuck me." That pisses him off.

"I am fucking you," he says flatly. He snaps his hips more forcefully for emphasis. It moans loudly and he immediately realizes that it had planned this. So much for fucking it slowly into incoherence.

He growls and fucks it harder, the couch creaking with his efforts. Oikawa whines and leans up to cling to him, babbling into his ear. Its breath is warm and a bit damp.

He reaches down to rub at its clit, and despite his lack of coordination, it hardly seems to take any time before it seizes up against him with a yelp. Its leg clenches against him.

He doesn't stop. It's been goading him on all evening, like hell he's not going to come while fucking it. It curls away from him, clearly overstimulated.

"Ease off," it whines. It pushes at his hips. He keeps snapping them forward, lewd sounds filling their apartment. "Hajime." It's making a little noise every time he thrusts into it, complainy moans and gasps. His hand tightens on its thigh.

"I'm not done yet," he tells it. It moans, and it's tearing up but he knows it'd tell him to fuck off if it really needed him to. "Are you into this?" he asks. "Getting used? I bet you won't be able to walk after this." It moans again, and this time it voice cracks while it does, and that's what sends him over the edge. He pushes as far in as he can when he comes, groaning through clenched teeth. He feels its hands on his cheeks, shockingly gentle, almost hestitant.

It whines when he pulls out. Its juices drip down its thigh. He wipes them up with his hand, and then stares at his hand, not quite sure what to do about the mess. Maybe he's short-circuiting a bit. That was good. It laughs at him.

"Go wash your hands," it says.

"Go take a shower," he retorts, even though he's just as sweaty as it is.

"Not yet," it replies, and he feels a little thrill of victory knowing he was right when he told it it wouldn't be able to walk after that.

He goes to wash up a bit, and comes back with a damp facecloth to wipe its junk. It shivers when he does, still oversensitive. He grins. "Fuck off," it tells him. He moves its leg so he can sit down again. He contemplates opening his reading again, but decides against it and flicks on the tv instead.

A few minutes later it curls up around him, one leg on his lap and head behind him where he's sure it can't see the tv. Not that that seems to matter; he hears it snoring softly not long after that.


End file.
